Little Women revised version
by R.L. Jones
Summary: Little Women is a classic story. Here it is untouched until Chapter 27 - where the revisement begins. In this version of the timeless tale Amy is leaving for Europe, but Jo does not leave for NY. To find out why you must read the story...
1. Chapter 1 : Ch 27

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the orginal characters of "Little Women" (much as I wish I could say Laurie was mine ;) (Sadly not even Christian Bale can be my lover cause he's married good thing there's still Josh Groban)

Chapter 27

CONSEQUENCES

(Revised from pg. 168)

"It isn't a mere pleasure trip to me, girls," said Amy, chin high. "It will decide my career, for if I have any genius, I shall find it out in Rome and will do something to prove it."

"Suppose you haven't?" said Jo.

"Then I shall come home and teach drawing for my living," replied the determined artist. Little did Amy know she was closer to the truth of her future than she knew.

"No you won't. You hate hard work. You'll marry some rich man and come home to sit in the lap of luxury all your days," said Jo. She knew Amy all too well.

"Your predictions sometimes come to pass but I don't believe that one will. I'm sure I wish it would, for if I can't be an artist myself, I should like to be able to help those who are," said Amy, without the slightest notion of marrying poor.

Jo had to admit that although Amy still had a trace of her arrogant airs, she had grown to be a lovely and graceful young woman. She was still a little sore at Amy's being the one to see the world, but she could never be angry or jealous of her sister, only her sister's good fortune and luck. (Though she knew it was not luck but good grace and elegance of which Jo knew all too well she lacked.)

Jo watched Amy flutter about the room in a hurry to gather her vast amount of things and was brave until the last bit of Amy's lovely silhouette disappeared. Then she quietly went into her room and cried her heart out. She dare not have cried in front of the others for it would have given her great shame to do so. (And she would have died before admitting to her family how much it hurt to see her sister have what she had dreamed of for so long).

Amy was so excited about finally beginning her journey that the reality of being thousands of miles away from all those that cared and loved her did not hit her until she was just about to step onto the steamboat. Immediately upon receiving this revelation she grabbed Laurie in an uncharacteristic bear hug and burst into tears, saying as a little sister to her older brother, "Oh take care of them for me, Laurie! I should die if anything happened to them while I'm gone."

"I will, dear, I will. I promise. Meg and Marmee, Beth and Jo. All alike." Said Laurie.

Amy noticed that Laurie lingered over Jo's name. This made her even more sad to know she would miss everything to come. But as much of a heartache it would give her to leave her friends and family, she knew other adventures called to her and so with a quick kiss to Laurie's cheek, she stepped onto the boat.


	2. Chapter 2 : Ch 28

DISCLAIMER: I don't really know how many of these disclaimers I have to do but whatever keeps me on this site (shrug). In any case I do not own Beth or Jo or Marmee or Amy or Meg or even Laurie (though I do in my head . We're dancing right now so read the chapter and let us be...)

Chapter 28

TENDER TROUBLES

(revised pg. 170)

"Hum!" said Jo, still carefully watching her sister's face, for the blush on her cheeks had already left, the smile gone, and a tear left on the window ledge. Beth brushed it off and took a quick, wary glance at Jo, but she was intent on working at her latest "Olympia's Oath". But as soon as Beth turned, Jo's attention was on her again, and she saw Beth's hand brush more than one tear away with a quiet sadness in her eyes and the contours of her face. Eventually Beth recognized the pain as being too evident, and so quietly slipped away. Jo tried to figure out what had caused this odd behavior as she went into her room. Beth had just been sitting there when Laurie had walked by...

"Mercy on me, Beth loves Laurie!" Jo said with a start. Jo's mind swirled with emotions. Shock was clearly there, as well as something else. A very queer feeling Jo could not place. Jealousy? But the thought was so silly Jo dismissed it at once. "Well Laurie will love her back! What's not to love? And if he doesn't he'll be sorry. I'll see to it." Said Jo confidently and she glowered threateningly at Laurie's picture hanging on the wall.

Laurie tended to flirt with many girls of whom Meg and even Amy were included. He didn't dare do so with Jo for he knew he would receive multiple blows if he tried, and so he only joked with her. But with Beth it was different. He was always courteous and kind to her and treated her with nothing but respect. But this was not suspicious behavior for everyone treated sweet little Beth in this manner. No one would expect he had feelings for her.

When Laurie first started college, he "fell in love" quite frequently (about once a month). But these small affairs were so numerous and so quickly extinguished, they did nothing but amuse Jo, who couldn't help but think Laurie's philanderous ways (though she knew wrong to encourage) were somewhat humorous. But suddenly Laurie had stopped chasing girls, and started hinting at an "all-absorbing passion". This drove Jo mad with curiosity but he avoided the sensitive subject completely.

These were the state of things when Jo made her great discovery. That night she watched him intently (though secretively).

Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary: Beth was her usual quiet, polite, pleasant self and Laurie was nice and behaved. But having discovered this new romance, Jo's fantasies ran away with her. As usual, Laurie sat in a rocking chair close by Beth, entertaining her with bits of gossip, while Beth sat comfortably on the couch, hands folded in front of her, a smile of interest on her face. But to Jo things were quite a different story. Jo thought that Beth's eyes rested on Laurie's dark face with strange pleasure, and that she seemed a bit too interested in Laurie's telling of a cricket match. Also, she fancied that she saw Laurie's demeanor toward Beth grow with tenderness. Every once in awhile the strange pang throbbed within Jo, but she was determined to beat it down.

"She will make quite an angel of him, and he will make life delightfully easy and pleasant for the dear, if they love each other." She said to herself. Although she had to admit Beth had a very gentle spirit whilst Laurie's was so wild and free. Jo thought that Laurie's spirit would most likely be tamed under Beth's influence, and that made Jo a little sad, for she loved Laurie's funny, insane character. True he was a bit childish but that's what made him so fun to be around. And when it came right down to it he was a smart and kind lad and Jo loved him just the way he was.

Jo was still pondering on these things as she sat down on the old sofa. The sofa was a shabby old thing but all the girls loved it, for it was their refuge. One corner had always been Jo's favorite. Among the mountain of pillows was a particular round, hard one, covered with a knobby button at each end. This was known as "Jo's Pillow" and was not to be touched. To her it could be a weapon, a barricade, or a deterrent of keeping a nap from turning into a hard-awakened slumber.

Laurie knew this pillow and it's purposes all too well and had caused to form a deep dislike of it, as he had been unmercifully pummeled with it before and occasionally blocked from being in the seat he most treasured - next to Jo. If it stood on the end it was a sign that he might proceed, but if it lay flat upon the sofa, woe to the person who dared disturb it! At that moment Jo had forgotten to bar her corner and had not been in her corner five minutes before Laurie's massive form suddenly sank into the cushions, his long legs stretched before him and arms sprawled along the back of the couch.

Jo smashed down the pillow down but to no avail. There was not room for it, and so it crashed to the floor.

"Come, Jo, don't be thorny. Do you hate your boy and want to fire pillows at him?"

"How many bouquets have you sent Miss Randal this week?" Jo asked, instantly turning to the next subject on her mind.

"Not one, upon my word. She's engaged. Now then."

"I'm glad of it. That's one of your extravagances, sending flowers to girls for whom you don't care two pins," continued Jo in a lecturing tone.

"Sensible girls for whom I do care whole papers of pins won't let me send them flowers, so what can I do?"

"Mother doesn't approve of flirting, even in fun, and you do flirt desperately, Teddy."

"I'd give anything if I could answer 'So do you'. As I can't, I'll merely say that I don't see any harm if all parties understand it's play. Besides, it holds a higher purpose."

"Higher purpose? And what would that be?" said Jo inquiringly.

"To make a certain girl jealous." Said Laurie, looking straight at Jo with his deep brown eyes.

For a moment Jo's heart skipped a beat. But before she could let the odd little blush she felt creep into her face she remembered Beth. Beth was – of course – his all-consuming passion and true love. She went back to an earlier subject.

"Well, flirting does look pleasant but I can't learn how it's done."

"I'm glad you can't flirt. It's really refreshing to see a sensible, straightforward girl who can be jolly and kind without making a fool of herself. We fellows don't like flirts though we may act as if we did sometimes. The pretty modest girls are never talked about except respectfully among gentlemen."

For some reason Jo felt a sense of relief. Jo frowned at the fact these queer feelings continued to bounce in at any given moment. It was like she had no control of her senses at all.

Returning suddenly to her admonitory tone (and with Beth in mind), she said lowering her voice, "Teddy, devote yourself to one of the pretty modest girls whom you do respect."

"You really advise it?" and Laurie looked at her with an odd look of hope on his face.

Did she? Jo blinked. What an odd thought, of course she did! "Yes I do." she said. The old, lecturing tone returned, "But you'd better wait till you are through college, and be fitting yourself for the place meantime. You're not half good enough for – well, whoever the modest girl may be," and Jo blushed, for Beth's name had almost escaped her.

"You're probably right." Said Laurie with a sigh and an expression of humility. He dropped his eyes.

Jo couldn't help but smile at this softer side of Laurie that came only so often. But the moment was a little too strained for her liking so she said, "Go and sing to me. I'm dying for some music and always like yours."

Laurie started into "Up with the bonnets of Dundee", but Jo's lids were heavy, and so she went to say a goodnight to Laurie and escape to her bedroom.

Though she was tired, Jo lay long awake that night, and was just dropping off into slumberland when the sound of a stifled sob made her bolt upright and race to Beth's bedside.

"What is it, dear?" she asked anxiously.

"I thought you were asleep," Beth sniffled.

"Is it the old pain, my precious?"

"No, it's the new one but I can bear it," and Beth as she tried to hide her tears.

"Tell me all about it, and let me cure it as I often did the other."

"You can't. There is no cure." The utter lack of hope in Beth's voice frightened Jo tremendously.

"Where is it? Shall I call Mother?"

"No, no, don't call her, don't tell her. I shall be better soon. Lie down here and 'poor' my head. I'll be quiet and go to sleep."

Jo obeyed, but as she softly brushed Beth's hot forehead and caressed her tear-stained face, she asked, "Does anything trouble you, dearie?"

"Yes Jo," replied Beth after a long break.

"Wouldn't it comfort you to tell me what it is?"

"Not now. Not yet."

"Then I won't ask, but remember, Bethy, that Mother and Jo are always glad to hear and help you if they can."

"I know it. I'll tell you by-and-by."

Holding each other tenderly, they fell asleep. Jo's last thought was that Laurie would love her sister. No matter what it took Jo would she her Bethy happy again.


	3. Chapter 3: Ch 29

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Amy but I DO own the new guy! (Although I'd rather own Laurie "sigh" why must he be so cute?)

Chapter 29

AMY'S JOURNAL

Dear Diary,

Who would ever believe the world to be so vast? I have been to so many countries and so many places, I feel I shall be overwhelmed from the sight of it all! England with their charming citizens, pretty accents, and quaint clothing, Germany with their rough deep language and serious yet interesting folk, Holland's cheerful and kind people, Scotland's wild and beautiful countryside, beautiful Rome, and the lovely France, where I now reside.

I know each of my family members would have a different place to their liking: Marmee for the exotic Rome, Father for the raucous Germany, sociable and quaint Meg for England, Kind and affectionate Beth for Holland, and wild Jo for Scotland. But I believe I shall always favor France. I just can't seem to stop myself awing over the people and their "a la mode" clothing and styles so unlike the modest clothing of New England for which has always been too drab for my fashionable taste.

I have decided to take up painting again while I am here. Everything is too beautiful to resist trying to capture on an easel!

Well I must get to bed. I need my rest for I intend to go early tomorrow and find a nice painting spot. (Not to say lack of sleep gives me such unsightly circles as to look a horrid thing compared to the smooth fair complexions of the French. Goodnight my dear journal, I bid you adieu.

Dear Diary,

Today I woke up early and ate a delicious breakfast of buttered baguette with honey, hot chocolate, and little quail eggs. I would never have had such a breakfast at home. I feel so pampered!

I started out to look for the perfect painting spot.

It was a lovely day and while on my quest to find the painting spot, guess who I happened to bump into?

Fred Vaughn! Can you believe it? I couldn't myself at first. It had been more than 4 years since I had seen the lad and he was indeed a dashing fellow. I also found that he is very wealthy which suites my taste perfectly. I say this because I do believe he has taken a fancy to me. Or rather, has begun to in any case. He asked me to join him for a carriage ride and luncheon tomorrow. I didn't refuse.

I am sad to say I could not find a perfect painting spot today. Suitable, perhaps but not perfect. I shall continue my pursuit day after morrow. (I can't very well go browsing about while on with Fred! He'd think me so unladylike and queer). So I shall have to continue my quest at a later point.

Dear Diary,

I had a capital time with Fred. He is a very nice and comfortable character to be with and we had a pleasant time. True, there were some moments that felt slightly...long. But overall things went well. He has also asked to take me to the Opera House in Paris sometime. Oh how I _am_ excited! My first opera! I used to be so jealous of Jo and Meg and Laurie going to the opera. Makes me remember the time I burned all of Jo's books out of envy. What a horrid little brat I was. I probably should have let Jo beat me for that. But I guess a near occurrence drowning was punishment enough. I laugh because that is just the sort of thing Jo would say! I never could be so full of humor as she. I needn't worry so if I was as kind tempered as dear Bethy, or good natured as Meg, or even as patient as Marmee dear. But sadly all I have to rely upon are my looks and airs.

Oh what am I going off about? I was about to tell of my discovery. Yes, it was while I was in the carriage looking about, and there it was: my perfect painting spot! I dare not shout it out but I did so wish to. I will make haste tomorrow and secure the location. I cannot wait to begin painting in my new place.

Dear Diary,

I was in great haste to get through breakfast this morning so that I might go out at once to find my "Peinture Evasion" but not as to be impolite to my dear Aunt I sat through the meal then left in a quick yet graceful manner, taking with me my easel and painting things.

My little _endroit_ was in a lovely, grassy garden filled with all sorts of flowers. There was a tree in particular that not only was shady and beautiful but I could actually picture myself painting under - alone and content.

When I entered the garden I was distraught and aghast to see that not only was my little paradisiacal island invaded, but the invader also happened to be under my tree!

I was furious of course but considering my ample amount of graciousness did not show it. Instead I walked up to the figure, smiled my sweetest smile and said "Dear sir, would it be forward of me to ask you to please move? Only if it is convenient of course."

The man's head came slowly up. He looked to be about 20 or so years old, and had thick, partially messy auburn locks atop a heart-shaped face. He had a light goatee. The man was not handsome persay, but had an interesting look about him.

"Excuse me?" he said with a slight English accent, lowering the book he had been reading before my interruption.

"The tree of which you are currently sitting under. I need it for my artistic use." I said patiently.

The man's blue eyes flashed with amusement. "Artistic use? Is that so?" he said, eyebrows arched.

I did not care for the amused tone in which he spoke to me. It only irritated me further. But I was above him. I plastered the smile on my face and said as one would say to a slow child "Yes, I need this tree. As an artist, I need space for inspiration."

Now the look upon the man's face was that of question. "Could you not receive your inspiration at another tree, mademoiselle?"

I was at that moment very tempted to roll my eyes. But such an action would pronounce me as being very unladylike and immature. "No." I replied simply.

The man considered me for a small while. Eventually he said, "Well it seems neither of us is willing to leave this tree be, nor this quarrel. So let us see if we might try and share the tree." he said.

I thought on this. On the one hand I could argue in a very uncomely and childish manner until this man gave me my desired post. But on the other hand I could try to share this tree with him, bothersome as he was.

"Alright," I paused "But in this may I choose which side of the tree?"

I had never seen a being raise the eyebrows so. They almost seemed to disappear into his thick auburn waves. "Whatever aids your inspiration, madam."

"Then I shall have your side, sir." I said.

"Of course." he said, trying to hide a rouge smile, and scooted to the other side of the tree.

I sat down, spreading my skirts and setting up my things. "I thank you for your cooperation, Mr...?"

"Alrick. Alrick Wesley. And may I ask who you might be?"

"Amy March."

"Nice to meet your acquaintance, Ms. March."

"And yours, Mr. Wesley."

And so I went about my sketching, and he to his book. But after awhile I could not help but notice the book in which he was so thoroughly engrossed.

"Why I am sorry Mr. Wesley - "

"Please, call me Alrick. I'm not one for formalities." he interrupted.

"If you will, Mr. Wesley, I _am_ one for formalities." I said brusquely.

He half-smiled on this. "I did not mean to question your manner. Call me what you wish. You were saying?"

"I noticed you are reading 'Midsummer Night's Dream'."

"Yes. I do love the story and the play. Bit of a romantic - can't help myself. Have you seen it perchance?"

"Well...sort of."

"Sort of? Would you tell me what you mean by that?"

I fiddled with the lace on my dress.

"Well...you see...my sisters and I...used to put on little silly plays and things. We were very little." I added hastily. I could feel the warm flush on my face. I did not dare to look into his face. But to my surprise, his reaction was contrary to my thinking.

"Well that sounds rather enjoyable! I wish I had siblings of mine own to do that sort of thing with."

I looked up at him then. "You mean you're an only child? Why I'll bet you enjoyed that rather a lot. Not having to share all of your things and the like."

At this Alrick wrinkled his nose. "I absolutely hated it. My parents - bless their souls - were always working to keep the food on the table and I never had a soul to play with. Horrid boring childhood." He shook his head, as if shaking off the sad memories. "Tell me about your family."

"Are you sure you want to hear about _my_ family? You might find it quite tedious conversation." I said.

"Yes. Please do." said Alrick. He closed his book and looked at me with interested eyes. I had a feeling it was a common look to him.

"Well...my father is very gentle, and wonderful sense of humor. Marmee - our mother that is - is extremely patient. No one can say she isn't when you consider her raising 4 girls."

"Only girls? Hmm." Interrupted Alrick.

"Yes." I said, only slightly annoyed (I didn't care to be interrupted). But I continued. "Then there's Meg: beautiful, kind, caring, as well as romantic. She has a set of twins and loving husband (John). Second to oldest is wild, vivacious Jo - good at heart but quite the tomboy. She is near 20 years old and has _still_ not learned to behave properly."

Alrick chuckled softly on this.

I gave him a sharp look, "Propriety is very important and not to be laughted at Mr. Wesley." I said.

"Of course" Alrick replied, taking on a serious expression. But I could see the glimmer behind his eyes, which led me to believe that he did not, in fact, think propriety was of extreme importance. But being the generous soul I was, I let it go.

"And last but certainly not least is my dear sister Beth. She is 17 and thus only but a year above me, but I think the maturest of us all. The sweetest being you will ever meet in your life. Bless her soul."

"Your family sounds positively delightful." said Alrick.

"Well I can't go on about my life without letting you have a say." I said fairly.

"Not much to say." said Alrick, plucking at a piece of grass. But he continued nonetheless, "I've grown up poor all of my life, but my parents were determined I get the proper education, so they saved every penny to send me here to study."

"You go to the university? What are you studying?"

"I hope to be a professor someday. Doesn't matter what kind exactly - Language or History preferably. Not the best at math I'm afraid."

"It's not much of a pay." I said.

"True but I've never wanted to chase after wealth. I've been poor all my days thus far, I see no reason why I can't manage to live poor the rest."

This stung me a little, as wealth _was_ what I had sought after. But I had perfectly good reason to do so and if this man had a different opinion, I should not care.

Alrick glanced at his watch and gave a half-sigh. "I'd best be going I suppose. Perhaps I shall see you again, Ms. March?" he said, standing and brushing off his trousers before offering his hand.

"Perhaps." I said with a smile, shaking his hand. He smiled back, and headed out of the garden, his tousled auburn hair glinting in the sunlight.

Then I remembered my painting


	4. Chapter 4: Ch 30

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Jo and I do not (sadly) own Laurie. But I DO own Josh Groban :)

Chapter 30

LAURIE LEAVES

Laurie was going back to college. There was nothing unusual about this. Laurie had gone to college and come to visit for the school breaks several times already, popping in and out of the March's lives (though always connected through the correspondence Jo and Laurie kept in their letters to one another).

So why was Jo in such a mood? Maybe it was because she suspected that when Laurie had gone off and Jo sent her next letter to him, he would be wishing the letter to come from her sister instead. Jo did not understand this strange envy that engulfed her heart at times. Nor could she comprehend the ache she suddenly began to feel each time she looked into those dark eyes.

But - she realized - it had not begun suddenly. For when Jo looked inside herself she found it had always been there, only silenced. What had brought this feeling to life was the founded love between her beloved Bethy and her dear Teddy.

True, her foundations were not entirely stable, but she felt they must be true ( for why else had Beth suddenly gone into a state by the window sill on the memoriable day of Jo's discovery, if not for Laurie's passing by at that moment?).

So Jo had hidden her feelings, and beat them into a dark corner of her heart.

...

It was a beautiful day. Somewhat chilly, but Jo could feel the faint sunshine on her face. She closed her eyes to drink it in.

"Why Jo, you look rather like an apple blossom." said a familar voice.

Jo opened her eyes and smiled "Laurie!"

Laurie smiled back, and went to embrace her.

"Do you know _why_ you look like an apple blossom, Jo?" he said.

Jo shook her head "No. Why don't you tell me, dear?"

"Because your face is white like the petals..." Laurie traced along her jaw with his finger, "And your nose is as pink as the center." he tapped her nose lightly.

Jo blushed a little and smiled at this.

"And now your cheeks are the same colour. Be careful Jo, or you shall turn into a poinsetta!" Laurie said, grinning.

Jo playfully swatted Laurie. "Mischevious boy." she said lightheartedly.

But eventually both stopped smiling as they realized the real reason for this meeting between the grand pair.

"Well I'm off again Jo. Off to finish my schooling. And when I graduate you shall be so proud you will burst at the hems!" said Laurie.

"I'm already proud of you. But I know that in your time spent among those beautiful and wealthy young ladies, you will forget about me and I shall be left without my boy." Jo said in a light tone, not daring to show the hurt behind her words.

Laurie touched Jo's cheek softly and looked down into her face. "I will not forget you so easily, Jo. Mark me on this." he said gently.

Jo felt a stutter in her heart. She put her arms around him. "Do well for me, Teddy. Come back soon."

Laurie returned the embrace. "I will, Jo, I will." he said.

After this the March family and Lawrence family went to the train station. Just before Laurie got on Jo said, "Whatever am I to do while you're away? I swear I'll be bored enough to turn to stone!"

"You'll take care of Marmee and Beth for me, of course. Now goodbye, dears!" he said.

_Of course he wants me to take care of Beth._ thought Jo with sadness.

But she smiled and waved at him for as long as she could see his dark head hanging out the train's window.

Jo thought she had hidden her emotions well enough.

But they came back to haunt her.


	5. Chapter 5: Ch 31

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Amy (why would I want to in the first place??) but I DO own Alrick. Well, and the usher but he's not a cute little British guy now is he?

Chapter 31

THE OPERA

Several months had passed since Amy had met both Fred and Alrick. Several months of which Amy and Alrick met under the same shared tree almost every day (the exceptions being those days that Amy spent with Fred or ones in which Alrick could not come under school-related issues).

The two had become quite good friends and although Amy was - at first - somewhat cool in manner, Amy eventually warmed under his pure energy and friendliness. She even began to call him by his first name instead of his last (formalities aside).

On one particular day Amy asked if she could draw Alrick. He was more than happy to be the subject of her sketch and so now was leaning against the tree, a look of contentedness and relaxation frozen on his face.

Suddenly Alrick said, "May I ask you something?"

"Of course." said Amy, still focused on the shading of Alrick's left arm.

"Who are you courting?"

Amy's head shot up and she almost mis-shaded.

"Why that's very forward, Alrick." she said guardedly. Then suspiciously, "How do you know that I am courting in the first place?"

Alrick shrugged against Amy's profile restrictions.

"I assumed so." he replied.

Amy gave him a questionable look. "And why were you so confident as to assume this?" she inquired.

"Well isn't that obvious? You're a beautiful and talented artist." said Alrick as though this were common knowledge.

Amy smiled at this. Yes she did indeed know of her beauty - gold curls, blue eyes, and a graceful posture - but she liked to hear this from others.

"Well have out with it. Who is the fellow?" said Alrick.

"His name is Fred Vaughn. He is a very nice lad and I've known him for years." Amy said, returning to her sketch.

"Hmm." was all Alrick replied.

"Ah, there we are!" said Amy after a awhile, presenting her newly finished sketch of Alrick Wesley.

"Let me have a look-see, Miss." said Alrick, stretching forth his hand to take the sketchbook.

He seemed very satisfied with the results. Curious, he bean flipping through Amy's other various sketchings. "These are all magnificent! Where _did_ you learn to sketch so grandly?"

"Venice." said Amy with pride.

"Well I fancy you'll have a carrier in art one way or another."

"If I marry well enough I won't have to have a carrier."

Alrick frowned a little at this. "Well that's just lazy." he said in his usual bold tone.

Amy was still occasionally irked by Alrick's lack of tact, and this was was of those statements that bothered her.

So instead she changed the subject.

"What book are you reading now, Mr. Wesley?" (she always called him this when she was annoyed with his attitude toward her.

This immediately sparked Alrick for this was his favorie subject.

And thus the day continued.

...

Fred was finally taking her to see the opera. Amy was so excited and flustered she didn't know what to do with herself. She put on her best dress - dark blue with satin and lace - and kept pacing from the couch to the mirror, primming herself as she waited to go.

"Dear, you're going to wear yourself out if you keep to this nonsense." chided her Aunt.

"I'm sorry Aunt March but I'm just brimming with anticipation!" said Amy.

"Well sit _still_, child! You're giving your poor Aunt head pains."

So Amy strived to hold in her eagerness and sit still until the time arrived.

When Fred finally arrived, Amy lept off the couch in an almost un-ladylike fashion. She had to consciously slow her steps so as not to scare her poor escort.

They rode in a fancy carriage all the way to the opera.

When Amy saw the "Théâtre de l'Académie Royale de Musique**"**(as was it's entire name) she felt she had never seen something so grand in her life.

The opera was called "Aida" and although it was new it had become highly popular in the artistic world.

Amy and Alrick took their seats, and shortly after the play began.

Amy was enraptured from the start. The love between Aida and Radames was beautiful, and the songs were breath-taking.

When Intermission came, Amy turned to Fred and said with a tone of pure wonder, "Wasn't that glorious? Two lovers, forbidden to love one another...it's simply exquisite!"

"I suppose." said Fred, who was clearly not as enthusiastic as his companion.

"I think I shall get some refreshment. Would you care for anything, dear?"

"No thank you. Go on, I think I'll just stay." said Amy, who was a little disappointed that Fred did not share her excitement.

Fred had not gone two minutes when suddenly Amy heard, "Why madam you look so lonely!"

Amy looked up surprisedly at Alrick's grinning figure.

"Alrick! I did not expect to see you here. How coincidental." then Amy realized something. Considering this was Alrick, this was _too_ coincidental.

"How did you know I was going to the Opera tonight?" she said, eyes narrowed.

Alrick's grin widened. "Coincidence does not suffice?"

"No." replied Amy shortly.

"Well if you really care to know, your lovely Aunt told me." he said matter-of-factly.

Amy arched an eyebrow. "And how on earth did you come to know my Aunt?"

"By your sketchbook. I was flipping through it remember? You even labeled her." he said with a bright air.

"That _still_ doesn't explain your acquaintance with her." said Amy.

"Oh yes that. Well I bumped into her at the shoppe and happened to find out - after declaring to be a friend of yours - that that Fred fellow was taking you to the Opera. I found the Opera you were seeing was "Aida" and decided that I might as well go for I intended to see the play at sometime." He then got a very mischievous look in his eye and added "And I could have a look at your Mr. Vaughn to boot."

Amy could not decide to be mad or horrified.

While she was in indecision, though, an usher came rushing to her seat.

"I apologize, mademoiselle, but zere seem to be a problème."

"What do you mean?" said Amy, puzzled.

"Your escort. He fall down ze stairs."

"Oh dear! Is he alright?!" exclaimed Amy.

"He is good. He ask me to tell you to stay and watch ze Opera, zen take zis money to call a cab." the usher produced and handed Amy the paper franks.

"Merci." said Amy, taking the money. The usher bowed and went off.

"Well just to make things clear, I did _not_ trip him." said Alrick, hand raised, as if afraid Amy might pin the blame on the mischievous young lad.

"I don't know what to do." said Amy anxiously.

"Then do what Fred asked you to do. I am sure there is nothing you could do to help his injury. Come, sit down and finish the play. Then if you feel the absolute necessity to see your dear, you can call a cab and rush to his aid. He doesn't seem the type of man to want to be seen in his humble state, though I must say." said Alrick, settling down in what was formerly Fred's seat.

Amy sighed in defeat. Alrick was probably right, and besides that she so wanted to see the end of the play (although she would not admit this to being her reason for staying).

And so she sat down beside Alrick.

The rest of the play was magnificent, if tragic. In fact, it was so tragic it caused Amy to tear up (which made Amy curse herself at not bringing a handkerchief). Alrick saw this and quietly held out his own handkerchief. "I don't need it." whispered Amy stubbornly. But as the silent tears continued to flow down her cheeks, she eventually took the handkerchief anyway.

And then it was over.

"That was superb. Absolutely wonderful." said Alrick in reverence.

"Completely." agreed Amy, glad that she had someone to share this with who cared as she did.

Alrick then insisted on escorting Amy back home. "Because it is the gentleman thing to do. (And I never get to ride the cab!)." was his excuse.

When she was back at her Aunt's house Alrick said "Well, see you under the tree." with a smile, and was gone.


	6. Chapter 6: Ch 32

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anyone in this chapter, yadda yadda yadda. Did you know when I first saw Batman I thought "Eh, Christian Bale's pretty cool..." and then I saw Little Women and went "Wow he just got so much hotter!" and THEN I saw Newsies and went "OMG HE'S DEAD SEXY!!" (you'll know what I'm talking about if you've seen those) Anyway this is a really really short chapter but how am I supposed to work with the Jo-and-Laurie thing when Laurie's in college? Exactly

Chapter 32

JO'S DREAM

Jo didn't know where she was. It was not a place she recognized.

"Hello?" she called to the seemingly deserted area.

At first nothing happened. But then suddenly there was Meg. She was with John.

Jo was relieved and started toward her sister, when suddenly a peculiar barrier stopped her.

"Meg!" she cried. "Meg! It's Jo! Come and let me in!"

But apparently her efforts were for naught, as Meg appeared not to hear her.

Then there was Amy. And Fred Vaughn! Standing right next to Meg and John.

Again Jo tried to reach them, and again she failed.

"Amy! Amy, dear, can't you hear me?" she shouted fruitlessly.

Then two more figures appeared.

They were Beth and Laurie.

Jo stopped, for she realized what these people had in common: They were all together. All of them happy pairs who loved one another.

Jo could not bear to see this, and so she turned away.

But she was suddenly facing an old lady.

Then with a start Jo realized that the old woman was not just another old woman.

It was her.

She was an old maid.

Jo awoke with a gasp, covered in perspiration.

And broke into silent sobs.

For she realized that she could never be loved.

...

Meanwhile a tall, gangly figure stood at the window by his beside, gazing at the moon.

His thick dark hair glinted in the soft moonlight.

As he gazed upon the heavenly sphere hanging in the sky, he thought upon the dream he had had in only a few seconds' passing.

It was a dream about the one he loved.

He sighed.

Would she ever know how he felt? Would she ever love him? He knew she thought them to be only friends, but Laurie wanted so much more.

Of all the girls Laurie had met or seen or even courted (and there were many, for Laurie discovered the girls thought him far from plain) none could give him the feeling _she_ gave him.

She was so special, so different from the rest.

What disheartened him the most was her _desire_ to marry poor and modest.

Laurie knew he was not always so humble as he wished to be, and _certainly_ not poor (although he wanted as much if it meant simply that he could have her).

He knew he would have to tell her someday, for he could not hide his feelings for her forever.

But for now he would be patient.


	7. Chapter 7: Ch 33

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Amy The Obnoxious, but I own Alrick. And if you don't like Alrick, well then I don't like your face. So there.

Chapter 33

ON THE ROOF

Amy awoke from the dappled sunshine leaking through her window. She climbed out from under her soft duvet and went to get dressed.

As soon as she had eaten, Amy quickly set out to the garden.

When she saw that the shady area under the tree was vacant, Amy's heart fell a little. She was surprised to find how much it disappointed her when Alrick was not there.

But as she walked over to the tree, she noticed a letter addressed to her in Alrick's handwriting. Curious, she opened the letter. It read:

My dear Amy,

I am sorry I could not meet you under the Tree today

but I had business to attend to.

Please meet me tonight at the abandoned warehouse

by my dormitory building at 8 o'clock.

(It's a surprise so don't come asking me what it is)

Your brilliant and ever charming,

Alrick

Amy smiled and tucked the letter into her pocket, wondering what scheme Alrick had cooked up _this_ time.

...

Amy looked up at the warehouse skeptically. It was an old, run-down thing; the windows cracked and broken, the door missing altogether, and she felt sure it was teaming with detestable vermin. Just as she was deciding whether or not it was worth it, Alrick's head popped over the top, smiling in satisfaction.

"Come on up, Amy!" he called down to her.

"But it's...it's..._filthy!_" said Amy with distaste.

Alrick chuckled at this comment.

"Don't be a ninny. I swear you won't get attacked by anything. But if you feel so disinclined, be my guest to try climbing the latter at the back of the building."

Amy weighed her options and decided it to be more dignified to climb the stairs _in_ the building (disgusting as the place was).

When she got to the door that led out onto the roof, Alrick opened it for her, stepping aside so she could see.

Amy gasped in delight.

A path of flower petals led to a table and chairs in the middle of the roof. On the table (adorned with table cloth) were 2 elegant candles, the light reflecting off of two platters of delicious-smelling food.

"For you, mademoiselle." said Alrick, producing a rose from behind and bowing gracefully. Amy took the rose, looking at Alrick. She knew this must have cost him a fortune, and it touched her that he would go through so much trouble.

"Thank you." she said quietly.

Alrick smiled. "Shall we?" he said, extending his elbow.

Amy took his arm and walked to the table.

The dinner was exquisite - steaming cordon bleu for the entree and chocolate truffle cake for the finish.

When they were done, Alrick got up from the table and walked over to a phonograph where he wound the lever. Music started playing.

"Care to dance, my dear?" said Alrick with partially teasing formality.

"Yes indeed." said Amy the same way, taking his hand.

They began to dance, maneuvering under the moon and candlelight.

"I feel silly." said Amy in a confiding whisper.

"Don't, pet. We all need to do things like this sometimes. To free ourselves from the normalcy of life. You needed to be free, and so here we are."

Amy smiled at Alrick. He was right; she couldn't remember feeling so elated.

As the music wore on, Alrick drew her closer. He looked at her with gentle eyes.

"You are so lovely." he said sincerely.

He came closer. Amy's heart beat faster. She could feel his warmth.

Then Alrick bent down...and kissed her ever so softly on the lips.

Amy's thoughts were completely blown out of her head as she stared at Alrick, mouth agape, heart stuttering.

"Alrick I..." she didn't know what to say. Alrick placed a finger on her lips.

"Amy, I love you. I've been falling in love with you ever since the day we met." he smiled "When you tried to kick me out from under your tree. That fiery determination caught me, and now I can't let go."

Then slowly Alrick bent on one knee, pulling a small box from his waistcoat. He opened the box. Inside lay a small ring.

"Will you marry me?"

Amy looked at him, stunned. This was all happening so fast!

"I...I'm too young." she said.

"I'll wait for you. I'll wait forever if I must. I only know I need you, Amy."

Amy looked into his blue eyes and faltered.

But then she remembered Fred.

Fred could support her so easily. Fred could provide for her, and give her anything she needed. Alrick could never do that.

"I'm sorry, Alrick. I can't." she said.

The look in Alrick's eyes was that of a man who had lost everything. At first Amy could see he thought she didn't love him. Then realization came to him.

"It's because of that prick, Fred isn't it? Because he's rich?" he said angrily.

"No it's not that simple -"

"Yes it is, Amy. You've been poor all your life and now you want out. You want to have things that I can't give you. And that's the bottom line."

"Alrick, please - "

"No!" shouted Alrick. "Amy, you're so blinded by your selfishness, you can't see something good when he's right in front of your eyes. Vanity is such a horrid thing. And you're full of it." then with a icy cold voice he said, "Maybe you _should_ be with Fred." and stormed out.

"Alrick!" cried Amy with tears in her eyes.

But he had already left.


	8. Chapter 8: Ch 34

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hannah, Beth, or Jo (my main home-girl-skillet-waffle) or Laurie (I've made a bargain with someone on that about having him in exchange for a certain pop-classical singer...)

Chapter 34

THE DIARY

Jo frowned at the page. It was filled with scribbled-over words and marked-out sentences. It was a complete mess and she didn't even consider it worthy of survival. She crumpled it up and threw it in the waste bin. No matter how hard she tried, the characters always appeared gloomy. They weren't _supposed_ to be gloomy! They were _supposed_ to be happily in love! What frustrated Jo the most was that she knew it was the product of her mood. _She_ wasn't happily in love, like her fictional persona. _She_ was gloomy. And thus her characters were doomed to be so as well.

"You'll get it, Jo. A little time and patience is all you need." said Beth in her quiet little voice.

While Jo had fruitlessly tried to write her story, Beth had been writing in her diary.

Beth smiled warmly at her sister. Jo smiled back, but it there was pain behind that smile.

It hurt her to hide from her sister, but Beth could never know of Jo's feelings for Laurie.

Suddenly Hannah rushed into the room. "Beth, dear, you're cats are at it again!" she said exasperatedly.

Lately Beth's cats had been "exploring" and the product of this was managing to find every inconvenient nook and cranny of the house, and getting stuck there.

"Oh dear!" said Beth, and immediately got up to fetch her troublesome cats.

Jo noticed Beth had left her diary wide open on her bed.

For a fleeting instant a thought came into her head to read it.

_Go on, Jo. It's right there. You can finally see for yourself if she truly _is_ in love with Laurie! Don't you want to know?_

But Jo shook it out, ashamed that she would think of such a thing. She loved Beth, and she would never do such a thing as invade her privacy.

But it tugged at her: Constant, nagging, and seductive.

_Just a peek,_ it said _Just one little peek won't hurt anything._

Mechanically, as if she didn't know what she was doing, Jo went to the bed.

_I'll just glance down and what I see is all I'll read. Beth left it on her bed, I read it by accident._

She stopped just at the bed, torn between her respect for her little sister, and her gnawing curiosity. Then she couldn't take it anymore, and glanced down.

...I don't know how I shall ever tell Jo. It will break her heart if I do...

Jo looked away. Something died inside her. She realized it had been the tiniest thread of hope in her heart that she had not realized was there. The hope that Beth's secret was not that she loved Laurie. That Laurie loved her instead.

Jo fell onto her bed. When would it end? When would life let her be happy again?

Just then, Beth reappeared at the door.

"Jo, are you alright?" she asked worriedly.

"I'm fine." said Jo with her best smile.

Jo knew it was the biggest lie she had ever told her Beth.

It was the _only_ lie she had ever told her Beth.

...

Laurie stroked the piano before him. It was not as lovely as his grandfather's, but it would do. Last night he had dreamed of music. The music was beautiful and flowing and empowered him. He had continued to lie awake in bed, trying to finish the composition in his head, fingers moving over invisible keys.

Now that he had finally found a piano to use, he could test his composition.

He still had to make a few changes here and there, but otherwise it was perfect.

And as he sat on the stool, fingers dancing across the keys, himself passionately enveloped in his music as never before, Laurie smiled.

For he knew just who this composition was for.


	9. Chapter 9: Ch 35

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fred, or Amy, but I own Alrick. And Josh Groban. And Topher Grace. And Matthew Lewis (I can't say Neville now can I?)

Chapter 35

OUT IN THE RAIN

Amy sat in Fred's carriage, gazing at the landscape without really seeing it. All she could think about - no matter how hard she tried NOT to - was Alrick. This wasn't like her. Amy was so used to being the one in control, and she didn't know how the boy had taken over her mind like this. Worse yet, she couldn't even be mad at him (though she desperately wanted to). In fact, she missed him in such a horrid way. Not even Fred could take away the unhappiness she felt.

Amy snapped back to reality, and tried to pay attention to what Fred was saying.

"You know, Amy, I've been thinking."

"About what, Fred?" she asked politely.

"About my future. I'll be needing to marry a nice girl who will be a good mother and a splendid wife. A woman who can make me proud. What do you say, dear?"

Amy blinked. Was that a proposal?

"Well I'm only 17, Fred, darling." she said patiently. Did she have to remind everyone of this?

"Yes, I suppose I'll have to wait for that. But I'll manage. What do you say, in any case?" he said with a mixture of confidence, bemusement, and just the edge of eagerness.

Amy looked at Fred. Something deep down inside of her was screaming at her to say no. Not that Fred was a particularly bad person, as he _was _Laurie's friend after all. But that jolly young lad had disappeared, leaving a man as prim and proper as...as...

As her.

And suddenly Amy knew two things:

One:

That she didn't want this life...

Two:

And that she loved Alrick more than any amount of money or riches in the world.

She was more certain of this than she had been of anything in her life.

And so she turned to Fred and point-blankly said "No."

Fred was so taken-aback, Amy almost laughed at the look on his face. But the situation was far too serious for that.

"I'm sorry, Fred. But I just don't love you." she said, and promptly got out of the carriage.

And without caring about appearances or social graces, Amy started to run.

It had been raining, but Amy hardly noticed when the rain turned to a downpour, soaking her to the bone and mudding her dress till it was utterly and completely ruined.

She didn't care.

All she could think about was getting to Alrick. She prayed it was not too late.

When she finally arrived at the dormitory, drenched with rain and mud, her hair matted and disarrayed, she started shouting.

"Alrick!" she cried.

She didn't know which dormitory was his. Her eyes searched the windows, hoping to see his face.

By pure luck Amy saw him.

"ALRICK!" she shouted at the top of her lungs in the most unladylike way possible.

Thank heavens Alrick heard her and looked down out of his window.

He disappeared, and Amy's heart fell.

But then he reappeared at the door.

"I'm sorry, Alrick." Amy cried. "I promise I'll change! Please have me! I need you. I love you."

Amy broke into sobs.

Suddenly she felt arms encircling her.

"Hush my darling. Don't cry." said Alrick, holding her to him.

"Alrick I'll change. I swear I -" Amy tried to plead.

"No." Alrick said, cutting her off. For a brief second, Amy thought he was refusing her again. But then he continued. "It is I who has need of a change. I said the most horrible things to you. Can you ever forgive me, love?" he said with heartfelt sincerity.

"Of course!" said Amy "But you were right. I was vain and foolish."

Her blue eyes met his. "You've taught me so much." she whispered.

"Perhaps we can learn from one another, Miss March." he said with a smile, brushing the wet strands of hair out of her face.

The stars could not have shined such as Amy. "I would like that very much, Mr. Wesley." she said.

And so, in the middle of the rain, the two kissed.


	10. Chapter 10: Ch 36

DISCLAIMER: Do **_NOT _**stop at this chapter or I swear little purple goblins will come in the middle of the night and steal your clothes. There are 2 more chapters after this one, and both have the right to be read. So please for the sake of closure read the last two! Now I'm done ranting :)

Chapter 36

HOMECOMING

Laurie sat on the train, fidgeting, unable to control his excitement at returning home - for good.

When he had first got on the train, there had originally been a man sitting by the window. But Laurie had leaned over to stare out the window so many times, the man had eventually gotten aggravated enough to let Laurie have the window seat. Laurie had been embarrassed by this but was entirely grateful, although he knew that staring at the passing landscape did nothing to hurry the train along.

He was just so anxious to see her. And when he saw her this time, he knew he would never leave her again. He also had decided to tell her. Finally, he was going to confess to her his long-harbored feelings.

He could only hope that she would have him.

...

Jo was impatient to get back home. Marmee had sent her to fetch some groceries in the town market since Hannah had a nasty cold, and Beth was busy cleaning house.

But today was the day of Laurie's arrival, and Jo had so wanted to be there when he came.

She had rushed as well as she could to gather the items on the list, and was now hurrying to the house, while also trying not to crack the eggs. This in turn became a very difficult task.

But Jo persevered until she saw the house.

With no more reserve for the eggs, Jo broke into a run. She opened the door and stepped into the house, going then into the kitchen to put down her things, all the while wondering if Laurie had arrived, and if so, where he was.

She went to look for him.

Suddenly she heard his voice, and quietly edged into the doorway of the living room, hoping to sneak up on him and take him by surprise.

But what she saw stopped her short.

Laurie was embracing Beth, but this was not a friendly embrace, it was a loving, close embrace.

"I can't live without you, Beth." he said quietly, earnestly.

The effect was as if someone had pierced Jo quick to the heart with the sharpest knife. A small, pained gasp escaped from her lips.

Laurie quickly looked to the sound.

The scene began to swim and blur before Jo. She realized she was about to cry, and bolted from the room, lest Beth and Laurie should see her.

As she ran, she heard Laurie calling to her, but she could not answer. All she knew was that she had to get away.

Jo ran out of the house and as far as her legs could take her, till she stumbled and fell on the ground, sobbing.

But to her immense horror she heard footsteps. She tried to hide her face by turning away.

Someone - she realized it was Laurie - gently lifted her off the ground.

"Jo! You're crying. What's the matter, dear?" said Laurie, his voice full of anguish.

"Nothing." was Jo's feeble reply.

"You're a horrid liar, Jo March. Now tell me what's what." said Laurie.

Jo tried to wriggle out of his grasp, but he held her firmly. And so with a sigh of defeat she began.

"I saw you... and Beth...and she loves you, and you her and...and…

"And not me." she finished. She closed her eyes, unable to bear seeing in his eyes the pity she knew would follow.

"Oh, Jo. How could you not know how much I love you?" said Laurie, his voice thick with soft, but intense passion.

Jo opened her eyes, unable to believe what she had just heard.

"What..?" she said, lost.

Laurie gently caressed her cheek, saying, "Jo, I've loved you since the night you stumbled upon me at that silly dance so long ago. While we danced, I realized then and there that I had found the greatest treasure worth keeping. I only hoped that you could love me to, as I feared to be only loved as a brother."

"But...all those other girls - " said Jo, still bewildered but with growing hope.

"Were a feeble attempt to make you jealous, of course." said Laurie with a small smile.

"And then...I saw you with Beth. You said 'I can't live without you, Beth.'" said Jo, certain now that this dream would end, and Laurie would go back to his real love.

A darkness came over Laurie then. "That is a different thing, altogether. Something that Beth must tell you herself, for it is a secret that is not mine to say."

Then the darkness was gone, to replaced with the gentility once more.

"Jo, please say you love me. Say you'll marry me, and spend all of your days with me. I know it won't be easy, but if you could simply care for me - if only a little - I would be the happiest man in all the world. If you can't care for me in the slightest, I promise I shall let you be. As long as you're happy, I will be also. But say now so that my heart may be at peace."

Laurie looked at her with anxious, prayerful eyes.

"Forever and ever, Teddy." said Jo, throwing her arms around his neck.

Jo could feel the joy emanating from Laurie as they held each other.

"How I love to hear you say 'Teddy'. No one has ever called me that but you." said Laurie.

"You will _always_ be my Teddy." said Jo tenderly.

"And you will always be my Jo." said Laurie, and holding her so close their hearts felt as one, they kissed.


	11. Chapter 11: Ch 37

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Jo or Beth or Marmee, Hannah, Amy, Meg, John, Laurie...am I forgetting someone? Gosh writing this fan fic makes me want to start saying "Christopher Columbus!" and burst into "Astonishing" from the musical (**One more chapter after this one - don't stop now!) **

Chapter 37

BETH'S SECRET

Jo could not stop smiling. Life was like a dreamland to her. Now she understood why Meg acted so silly around John, for she could not help but act silly herself.

"There!" she cried triumphantly, putting down her pen as she had finally finished the book that had taken so long to write (her previously gloomy spirit being responsible).

"Oh, Jo, you finished your book? I _am_ glad." said Beth, who had quietly entered the room without Jo's knowing.

"I knew you, would, Jo. You always - " but right then Beth burst into a fit of coughing.

"Beth, darling, are you allright?" said Jo concernedly.

"I'll be f - " but Beth broke into another barrage of coughing that made her whole frame shudder violently.

"Why Beth you're sick!" said Jo.

When Beth's fit died down she said with great weariness, "Well, I guess the truth is out now. No point in trying to hide."

Jo looked to her questioningly, "What do you mean by that, lamb?"

Beth took a deep breath, but began coughing again. Jo went to fetch some water. Soon Beth was able to speak again.

"I've known that I was terribly ill for a long time now, Jo. But I didn't want to tell you because it would only make things worse, and there was nothing you could do for me anyhow. It would only break your heart."

And Jo recalled the passage in Beth's diary, _I don't know how I shall ever tell Jo. It will break her heart if I do..._

"I am dying." said Beth. Only three words, but three words that brought Jo's world crashing down.

"Beth, you... you _can't_." said Jo, still stunned from the impact of her words.

"It's true, Jo. When Laurie came he saw me and knew at once. He got it out of me, but I made him swear not to tell you or Marmee and Father."

And then yet another memory came to Jo's mind, Laurie holding Beth and saying "_I can't live without you."_

Because who could live without Beth?

And Jo suddenly saw the difference she could not see before: how pale Beth was, the sunken look in Beth's tired eyes, the frailty and thinness of Beth's figure.

"Oh, Beth!" cried Jo, grabbing onto her sister with complete despair.

Jo felt Beth shudder with more coughs.

Jo began to cry then.

"Hush, dear. Everything will be allright." said Beth, soothingly, although she was the one who would soon leave them all.

But it wouldn't be allright, for little Bethy would be gone.

...

For the next several weeks Beth was treated as queen. She was surrounded with the best things and by those who loved her most. Meg and John came over with the twins so Beth could play with them. Jo read all of Beth's favorite stories to her, Laurie played endless amounts of tunes (including Jo's Melody, which Beth found beautiful and earned him a kiss from Jo). Mr. Lawrence smothered her room in flowers and chocolates and pretty things, Mr. March told her tales of the war (but not the sad ones of course). Marmee and Hannah made the most delicious meals fit for royalty. Even Amy came back to see her. Of course everyone soon found out about Alrick and Beth was the first to hear of the romantic affair, which delighted her to no end.

"I am the happiest girl in all the world." said Beth, beaming while cuddling up to her dear cats.

But time was short, and Beth grew sicklier with each passing day.

Then one night as Jo was sleeping, Beth called out to her.

"Yes, Beth, what is it?" said Jo tenderly, coming to her beloved sister's bedside.

"I only want to let you know..." Beth's forehead wrinkled in the pain of talking "..that I love you more than anything. And as everyone has gone away, you have always been here. You have never left me. And I am grateful." she smiled weakly at Jo.

"Oh, Beth I could never leave you." said Jo, putting Beth's hand to her cheek and kissing it.

"But I shall soon be leaving you. I am so sorry." said Beth with the look of a sinner begging to be forgiven.

"No, no, Bethy, dear. Do not be sorry for it is not your fault. I am the one who must be forgiven, for I have been a horrid wretch to envy you when I should have only ever loved you."

"I will always forgive you, Jo." said Beth with a look of pure, unadulterated love for her sister.

"I know, dear. That is why you have to go: God misses you so much, he is unable to bear your staying here any longer."

"I don't _want_ to leave." said Beth with sadness.

"It's allright, Beth. Think of what heaven will be like."

"Tell me, Jo. Talk to me until I fall asleep." said Beth.

And so Jo told Beth of what she thought heaven would be like. She described clouds whiter than snow, of brilliant sunshine and soft meadows. Of being surrounded by lovely angels, who sang to her all of the time. She talked well into the night, until Beth's figure had grown still. But, Jo realized, she was not asleep.

She was gone.

"Oh, Bethy." she whispered, and held her sister's frail little body close, her tears falling onto the still, peaceful face.

A face that still held a shy, gentle smile.

A smile that Jo loved.

A smile that she would never see again.


	12. Chapter 12: Ch 38

DISCLAIMER: Oh boy. Um let's see I don't own Beth, Jo, Laurie, Aunt March, Amy, Meg, or John. I do own Alrick (whose sole purpose was to be given to Amy. Aren't you glad I did that? If you aren't I'm going to point out that the alternative was boring Fred who was going to keep Amy the way she was, or Laurie which nooooooooooooobody wanted to get with Amy except Louisa May Alcott, who didn't even intend for that to happen herself until she developed a rebelliousness to kill the Laurie-Jo thing) I hope you guys enjoyed my revisement and hope that it left you with the same sense of closure and relief it has given me. Yayness for happy endings!!

Chapter 38

EVER AFTER

Living without Beth was hard, but life eventually had to go on. Jo's only solace on this matter was knowing that her dear Bethy would not have wanted those who cared for her to be sad and morn her death.

Laurie's prediction of "You'll be next, Jo" came true after all, and Jo and Laurie had the most beautiful wedding that could ever be seen. Although Laurie had wanted to show off a little, Jo had insisted on a simple wedding out in the yard, as Meg had. Laurie and Mr. Lawrence still manage to sneak in a few magnificent decorations, though, which only slightly annoyed Jo.

Jo wore a beautiful, modest gown, and wore her thick brown hair down to her shoulders, because she knew how much Laurie loved to see her with her hair down.

As she walked down the aisle, Laurie's eyes held the look of a man who had found the oasis in a desert. And when they took their vows, the look of total adoration shared between the two was so great, it caused all that had come to weep.

Marriage in turn was - as Laurie had warned - not easy. The new Mr. and Mrs. Lawrence faced their share of trials and arguments, but they both knew in their hearts that it was worth it, and they would face anything together.

Later, as Amy's family could not be there, Amy and Alrick eloped to Greece. Alrick soon finished college and got his degree in teaching.

Aunt March soon died, leaving Jo "Plumfield". From this Jo came up with a brilliant idea to form a school for boys. Laurie took up his grandfather's job to support the new school, but also continued to follow his dream in writing music on the side. When the school was officially created, Jo asked Amy and Alrick to come teach there - Amy for an arts teacher and Alrick a teacher for the general courses. John was eventually enlisted and the school thrived as one large family.

Jo finally wrote the story she had longed to write. A masterpiece inspired by the passing of her cherished sister, she named it "My Beth". Later it would be called by the name:

"Little Women"


End file.
